


Rescue

by Little_Bites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Abduction, Hurt, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, POV Lydia Martin, Protective Peter Hale, Rescue, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Bites/pseuds/Little_Bites
Summary: Unsure how long she had been there, Lydia heard a lot of yelling not too far from her.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here.

Lydia’ wrists and ankles were bound. Additionally, she had something in and over her mouth, not to mention whatever was covering her eyes. Unsure how long she had been there, Lydia did know the last thing she remembered was standing in her light blue summer dress beside Stiles outside the mall. He was telling her about a weird dream he’d had. Then everything went dark, and she woke up where ever she was now. 

She focused her awareness, coming to realize why she woke up: loud noises. She hears a lot of yelling and loud footfalls a way away. 

Still trying to focus on the sounds, she hears someone open a door nearby. She finds herself tensing as soon someone’s hand touches her.

Then, a man’s voice is whispering to her: “Be very, very quiet. I am trying to get both of you out of here.”

She hears something laid down not too far from her. The man takes off what was covering her eyes: Peter. Peter Hale.

Crouched down beside her in dark clothes, Peter whispers again, as he is quickly cutting her loose, “You need to be as silent as possible.”

Lydia, about to demand an explanation, sees what was laid down: Stiles’ limp and bloody body, which includes a savage animal bite mark over his collarbone. She can’t tell if he is even wearing much of his clothes anymore with all the blood. Once she is fully loose, she reaches over to touch Stiles, to check if he is breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided that after my other piece is finished, I am going to expand this in a multi-chapter piece. Thank you everyone for your feedback! <3
> 
> Edit: This will become the sequel to my longer story here. This will not be the first chapter, but I am now working on this actively <3


End file.
